


Nuestro Amor

by DeyVG



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: El silencio reinaba aquel amplio lugar, ningún país se atrevía a decir algo. Incluso los latinos se encontraban callados por la confusión que sentían y es que no era para menos, no todos los día te enterabas que tú "niñera" era pareja de uno de ellos.
Relationships: United Nations/Mexico
Kudos: 3





	Nuestro Amor

El silencio reinaba aquel amplio lugar, ningún país se atrevía a decir algo. Incluso los latinos se encontraban callados por la confusión que sentían y es que no era para menos, no todos los día te enterabas que tú "niñera" era pareja de uno de ellos.

-Ya digan algo, puñetas. Si nos siguen viendo así solo nos incomodarán más, no mames- La voz del tricolor parecía haber hecho reaccionar a todos los países ya que estos parpadearon rápidamente y algunos, más específicamente los europeos, se aclararon la garganta.

-Es que weon, nos has tomado por sorpresa- Chile fue el primero en hablar ya que no quería volver a aquel silencio, aunque más que nada, era porque no quería ver a su "hermano" molesto.

-Igual quiero eh, felicitarlos por su noviazgo- La voz de Perú se escuchaba un poco confundida pero aún así les sonrió brillantemente.

-Te lo agradezco, Perú- Aquella voz no era de nadie más que de la organización de las naciones unidas, ONU para los flojos, quién intentaba hablar un poco de español.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿esto es una broma? - How era de esperarse, Usa no se tomó bien la noticia e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar golpeando la mesa en el proceso.

-No, esto no es una broma. ONU y yo somos pareja, pendejo- México podía tolerar muchas cosas pero nunca permitiría que ese país se atreviese a decir algo en contra de su novio o su relación.

Por ese motivo, el cuerpo del mexicano se tensó completamente mientras miraba al estadounidense con enojo.

ONU al darse cuenta del estado defensivo de su pareja, lo tomó de la mano haciendo que este rompiera el contacto visual con Estados Unidos para que se enfocará en él. Una vez que logró su cometido acercó la mano contraria a sus labios y le dió un pequeño beso logró que México se tranquilizara.

-Tranquilo, cariño, no te estreses- Aunque aún se podía notar que la organización no hablaba muy bien el español, esto no le importó al tricolor quien solo se limitó a sonreír y recargarse un poco en el brazo contrario.

-Esto es inaceptable, ya sea que se trate del estúpido español. Estoy totalmente opuesto- Para este punto, Usa parecía estar ardiendo en rabia, sus labios se encontraban fuertemente apretados y sus manos empuñadas.

ONU al escuchar lo dicho por el estadounidense soltó la mano de México y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- No me importa si le crees al dueño de todo, no eres mi dueño ni mi jefe. Soy el único que va a decidir qué hacer con mi vida, por lo tanto, no me importa si lo apruebas o no, aunque la voz de ONU se escuchaba tranquila y neutral, todos supieron que si seguían así habría problemas.

-Mejor vámonos y dejemos que analicen la situación. Tengo ganas de comer un rico sope con agua de piña ¿Vamos a comer? - México tomó el rostro de la organización para que lo mirara mientras le sonreía suavemente tratando de distraerlo para que no discutiera con el país estadounidense.

-Está bien, vámonos. Declaro está junta terminada- una vez dicho eso, ONU le sonrió a México mientras tomaba su mano y salían juntos del lugar.

\- 面 白 か っ た で す - Japón solo sonrió nerviosamente cuando todos se giraron a mirarlo ya que él había roto el tenso silencio que había quedado.

Cuando el shock inicial se había desvanecido, poco a poco los países se estaban acostumbrando a ver a aquella organización y país juntos. Había Sido raro y al mismo tiempo les causaba intriga a la mayoría.

Ambos parecían ser tan opuestos y se sorprendían al ver que las peleas eran nulas, aunque muchos decían que preferían esperar a que estuviesen solos y tal vez tenían razón.

Ese día había programada una reunión por lo que todos los países se encontraban en sus lugares dentro de aquel enorme edificio mientras esperaban a la ONU quien aún no llegaba pero misteriosamente tampoco se encontró el mexicano así que supusieron que ambos se encontraban juntos. Esto claro que provocó ciertos comentarios por parte de los latinoamericanos.

-¿Qué creen que estén haciendo? - Aquella pregunta fue hecha por Venezuela quien se vio acompañada por Colombia, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Chile y Honduras.

-Yo digo que están haciendo el sin respeto- Guatemala se comenzó a reír al ver cómo los países se sonrojaban ante lo que dijo, estaba seguro que más de uno los estaba imaginando en ese momento.

Y hablando del rey de Roma y del wey que se asoma, cómo si los fuesen invocados, México y la ONU entraron al lugar tomados de las manos while se reían de algo.

Guatemala tenía ganas de reírse fuertemente al ver cómo el sonrojo de Chile y de Colombia se hacía aún más notable al ver cómo la organización le deba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al tricolor, era obvio que ellos eran los que se han imaginado a ambos teniendo relaciones.

-Tome a seat, we will start the Board- Dijo aquella organización mientras tomaba unos papeles y miraba como todos se iban a sentar aunque se quedó un poco confundido al ver cómo el chileno y el colombiano evitaban mirarlo a los ojos pero lo dejó pasar, supuso que era algo de latinoamericanos.

Los minutos pasaban y el mexicano hacía todo lo posible por ponerle atención a su pareja pero en verdad se estaba quedando dormido, el día anterior se puso a revisar la mitad de los contratos que hicieron los presidentes a petición de su novio. Algo sobre estar enterado de todos los movimientos que había en la nación.

En realidad había sido útil ya que se dió cuenta de que muchos de ellos eran estafas o solo le convenían a una persona mientras que las demás prácticamente solo ganaban una miseria.

ONU siempre lo ayudaba, al principio si le daba mucha flojera hacer todo eso pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, ahora sabía organizar más su tiempo para trabajar y divertirse. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender de su propio país pero iba mejorando.

En realidad, algunas de las peleas que han tenido se deben a qué su pareja siempre buscaba que él era más responsable y no lo mal entiendan, ONU no lo estaba cambiando completamente o no era que no le gustase su manera de ser, simplemente lo estaba ayudando a mejorar. Ellos eran un equipo que, pese a los obstáculos y discusiones, siempre se mantenía unido.

\- México ¿Estás poniendo atención? - preguntó la voz dueña de sus suspiros sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, estamos hablando sobre la pérdida de biodiversidad en el mundo y sus métodos para frenarlo- dijo con seguridad, seguridad que no sintió, no tenía idea de lo que se estaba hablando en aquella junta pero miró de reojo los apuntes que tenía el canadiense y logró divisar unos dibujitos sobre animales tristes y una parte de árboles desaparecida.

Todos en aquella sala se le quedaron mirando al mexicano, cosa que solo lo ponía más nervioso causando que sus mejillas poco a poco se sonrojaran y se removiera en su silla.

-Eh, si, de eso estábamos hablando- ONU solo se le quedó mirando con sospecha pero lo dejó pasar ya que había respondido correctamente, cuando estuviese a solas con el mexicano lo reprendería.

Justo cuando ONU estaba dando por terminada aquella reunión se pudo escuchar como la lluvia comenzaba a caer. No parecía ser una tormenta pero si estaba un poco fuerte, los países se quedaron sentados un momento pensando que hacer a continuación, todos a excepción del tricolor con emblema de águila quien se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia donde estaba la ONU guardando los papeles que había utilizado.

-Vamos, wey. Después te ayudo a acomodar tus papeles- México tomó la mano de su pareja y lo jaló hacia la salida mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-México ¿A dónde vamos? - La organización estaba confundida ante el comportamiento del más chico (de estatura) pero aún así se dejó llevar.

\- 彼 ら は か わ い い で す よ - Japón tenía una mirada de enamorado mientras sonreía bobamente hacia la puerta por dónde salido ambos hombres.

-Shut up, Japan- el estadounidense lanzó una miraba molesta al japonés mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mientras tanto, el país y la organización se encontraban justo en la puerta de salida de aquel enorme edificio.

-Ándale, amor mío. Solo un ratito, no te rajes- el mexicano había puesto una cara de perrito mojado que pedía comida, sabía que el más alto no se podía resistir a ella.

-... Está bien, solo un ratito. Pero si nos enfermamos va a ser tu culpa- ONU se rindió ante aquella petición, podría parecer que el mexicano siempre le pedía ese tipo de cosas pero la realidad era que muy pocas veces le pedía algo, su pareja siempre se esforzaba por ayudarlo y respetaba sus decisiones.

Él sabía que si en ese momento le decía que no, México dejaría de insistir y simplemente le ofrecería su ayuda pero al ver esa mirada de emoción le fue muy difícil negarse. Últimamente el más bajo había estado trabajando mucho para mejorar su país buscando estrategias, proyectos y planes para el futuro así que decidió cumplirle ese pequeño capricho.

México sonrió ampliamente y tomó una vez más la mano de su pareja para salir del edificio y mojarse con la lluvia.

ONU simplemente sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa de felicidad, se notaba que el tricolor se estaba divirtiendo mientras corría y saltaba en los charcos que comenzaban a formarse en el suelo mientras las gotas de lluvia los mojaban a ambos.

-Vamos, cariño. Ven a saltar conmigo- La sonrisa nunca abandonó los labios de México mientras extendía una mano hacia donde se encontró la ONU quien sin dudarlo la tomó y acató lo pedido por el más pequeño.

Aquella era una vista inusual ya que no todos los días se miraba a la organización de las naciones unidas corriendo por los charcos de agua mientras sonreía ampliamente y era seguido por un México sonriente.

Todo esto fue observado por unos países que ya compraron taxis o le llamado a sus choferes para que fueron a recogerlos pero al ver cómo se divertían ambos hombres decidieron unirse, obviamente esto fue idea de los latinoamericanos y algunos asiáticos quienes agarraron la mano de los europeos, china y corea del Norte mientras que Canadá empujaba a su hermano junto con él.

En un momento aquel lugar se llenó de risas y de países corriendo por todos lados mientras que los causantes de aquella atmósfera inusual simplemente los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que la lluvia lava los machos de tu cuerpo- México abrazó el cuello de la ONU mientras sonreía suavemente y miraba los hermosos ojos de su pareja.

-Nunca lo negué- ONU por inercia abrazó la cintura del mexicano y al ver aquella mirada que le dedicaba no puedo evitar sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y la calidez lo embriagaba por lo que lentamente besó a su novio quien gustosamente correspondió.

En ese momento no les importó que se estuvieran mojando o que todos les estuvieran chiflando y aplaudiendo, solo eran ellos dos besándose con todo el cariño que sentían.


End file.
